dragonballfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:GreatSaiyaman123/Dragon Ball Power Levels - All Sagas
Here are my Power Levels to all Dragon Ball Sagas (Except for Dragon Ball Super and GT). Soon i wil post Dragon Ball Movies and a Dragon Ball Super and GT Scale, it's impossible calculate exactly how strong the characters are. Hope you enjoy it! MULTIPLIERS Kaioken: 1.5x - 20x Ooozaru: 10x Super Saiyan: 50x Super Saiyajin (2nd grade): 75x Super Saiyajin (3rd grade): 100x (But gets too slow) Super Saiyajin 2: 100x Super Saiyajin 3: 400x Mystic Boost: 1,000x Fusion Dance: (A+B)*50 Potara Fusion: (A+B)*X (X = Rivalry) SON GOKU SAGA Goku: 50 Bulma: 4 Large Pterodactily: 17 Bear Thief: 24 Master Roshi (Supressed): 100 Oolong: 3 Puar: 2 Yamcha: 40 Goku (Hungry): 40 Yamcha Roga Fufuuken: 45 Boss Rabit's men: 5 each Boss Rabit: 10 Ox King: 75 Chi-Chi: 37.5 Master Roshi (Bulk form): 150 Master Roshi Bulk Kamehameha: 200 Agent Mai: 6 Agent Shu: 6 Imperor Pilaf: 2,5 Oozaru Goku: 500 Goku (Tailess): 40 Krillin: 35 Launch (Good): 5 Launch (Bad): 15 Bacterian: 10 Yamcha (Post training): 60 Lanfam: 30 Guilan: 75 Goku (Post Roshi): 80 Guilan (Bubblegun): 90 Krillin (Post Roshi): 70 Nam: 80 Goku (Tail): 100 Jackie Chun: 100 Oozaru Goku: 1,000 Jackie Chun Bulk Kamehameha: 200 RED RIBBON SAGA Goku: 100 Colonel Silver: 24 Red Ribbon Soldiers: 5 - 6 Major Metallitron: 90 Goku Kamehameha: 115 Ninja Murasaki: 21 Android 8: 120 Buyon: 80 General White: 15 Pirate Robot: 95 Krillin: 70 Giant Octopus: 50 General Blue: 80 Bora: 60 Upa: 3.5 Mercenary Tao: 125 Goku (Post Tower climb): 120 Master Karin: 190 Goku (Post Karin): 145 Staff Oficer Black: 18 Black's Robot: 110 Commander Red: 5 Yamcha: 60 Fangs: 65 Invisible man: 40 Mummy man: 80 Akkuman: 120 Granpa Gohan: 138 Goku (Tailess): 116 TENSHINHAN SAGA King Chappa: 90 Master Tsuru: 135 Yamcha (Post Roshi): 120 Tenshinhan (Supressed): 150 Yamcha Kamehameha: 132 Wolf man: 35 Chaotsu: 90 Krillin (Post training): 110 Chaotsu Dodonwave: 120 Krillin Kamehameha: 123 Pamput: 50 Jackie Chun (Supressed): 139 Jackie Chun (Serious): 180 Tenshinhan (Full power): 180 Goku (Post training): 180 Tenshinhan Kikoho (Supressed): 225 KING PICCOLO SAGA Krillin: 110 Goku (Exhausted): 90 Tambourine: 165 Cymbal: 120 Goku (Zenkai): 190 King Piccolo (Weighted): 195 King Piccolo (Unweighted): 210 Master Roshi: 180 Tenshinhan: 180 Chaotsu: 90 Yajirobe (Post Tower climb): 185 Goku (Zenkai): 200 Tenshinhan (Post training): 190 Drum: 200 King Piccolo (Prime): 240 Goku (Post Ultra Water): 265 King Piccolo (Full power): 260 King Piccolo (Exhausted): 230 Goku Oozaru Punch: 325 Mr Popo: 300 Kami: 320 PICCOLO JR SAGA King Chappa: 110 Yajirobe: 183 Chaotsu (Post Karin): 120 Cyborg Tao: 185 Chi-Chi: 90 Krillin (Post Karin): 180 Yamcha (Post Karin): 180 Tenshinhan (Post Karin): 240 Goku (Post Kami,weighted): 274 Shen (Kami): 320 Piccolo Jr (Weighted): 270 Goku (Full power): 364 Piccolo Jr (Full power): 360 Piccolo Jr Super Demon Wave: 890 Goku Super Kamehameha: 910 Piccolo Jr (Giant): 720 Piccolo Jr Explosive Demon Wave: 400 Piccolo (Injured): 288 Goku (Crippled): 1 SAIYAN SAGA Farmer: 5 Gohan: 1 Goku (Weighted): 326 Piccolo (Weighted): 322 Raditz (Supressed): 1,200 Piccolo (Full power): 412 Goku (Full power): 416 Goku Super Kamehameha: 924 Raditz (Full power): 1,500 Gohan (Angry): 1,307 Piccolo Special Beam Cannon: 1,330 King Yemma: 2,500 Kami (Old): 220 Master Roshi: 139 Bulma: 4,5 Krillin: 206 Yamcha: 177 Yajirobe: 180 Tenshinhan: 300 Chaotsu: 150 Oozaru Gohan: 13,070 King Kai: 3,500 Mr Popo (Post training the Z Warriors): 1,080 Nappa (Initial): 3,500 Saibamens: 1,250 each Yamcha (Post Kami): 1,500 Krillin (Post Kami): 1,750 Tenshinhan (Post Kami): 2,500 Chaotsu (Post Kami): 1,250 Piccolo (Post training): 3,500 Gohan (Post training): 1,080 Nappa (Powered Up): 4,000 Tenshinhan (Injured): 1,000 Chaotsu Self destruction: 3,750 Tenshinhan Kikoho (Injured): 5,000 Gohan (Enraged): 2,800 Goku (Post King Kai): 8,250 Nappa (Full power): 7,000 Prince Vegeta: 16,500 Goku Kaioken: 12,375 Vegeta (Full power): 18,000 Goku Kaioken x2: 16,500 Goku Kaioken x3: 24,750 Vegeta Garlic Gun: 28,000 Goku Kaioken Kamehameha x3: 27,000 Goku Kaioken Kamehameha x4: 36,000 Vegeta (Injured): 12,000 Goku (Post Kaioken x4): 3,000 Oozaru Vegeta (Injured, Power Ball): 60,000 Spirit Bomb: 500,000 Gohan (Zenkai): 1,440 Yajirobe: 900 Vegeta (Post Oozaru): 4,500 Gohan (Enraged): 2,880 Krillin's Spirit Bomb: 25,000 Vegeta (Critically injured): 1,100 Oozaru Gohan (Injured): 4,800 NAMEK SAGA Namekians: 800 - 1,200 Elder Moori: 1,600 Freeza's Henchmen: 500 - 1,500 Namekian Warriors: 3,000 each Dende: 10 Dodoria: 21,000 Gohan: 1,920 Gohan (Enraged): 9,600 Krillin: 1,850 Kui: 18,800 Vegeta: 24,000 Zarbon: 22,500 Zarbon (Monster form): 30,000 Appule: 3,000 Gohan (Potential Unlocked): 13,500 Krillin (PU): 12,000 Guldo: 800 Vegeta (Zenkai): 32,000 Recoome: 45,000 Jeice and Boter: 42,500 each Goku: 90,000 Captain Ginyu: 120,000 Goku Kaioken x2: 180,000 Ginyu in Goku's body: 23,000 and increasing Krillin (Potential increasing): 18,000 Gohan (Potential increasing + Zenkai): 27,000 Vegeta (Zenkai,exhausted): 160,000 Nail: 42,000 Imperor Freeza: 260,000 FREEZA SAGA Dende (PU): 30 Krillin (Potential increase): 75,000 Gohan (Potential increase): 100,000 Vegeta (Rested): 480,000 Freeza (Fullpower): 530,000 Freeza (2nd form): 1,060,000 Gohan (Enraged): 800,000 Yamcha: 50,000 Tenshinhan: 80,000 Chaotsu: 10,000 Piccolo (Weighted): 120,000 Gohan (Zenkai): 200,000 Piccolo (Fusion with Nail): 1,200,000 Piccolo (Full power): 1,500,000 Freeza (3rd form): 2,120,000 Gohan (Enraged,zenkai): 1,600,000 Freeza (Final form): 2,000,000 Vegeta (Zenkai): 2,400,000 Freeza (2%): 4,000,000 Goku (Zenkai): 3,600,000 Goku (3%): 6,000,000 Goku Kaioken: 5.400.000 Freeza (50%): 100,000,000 Goku Kaioken x10: 36,000,000 Goku Kaioken Kamehameha x20: 90,000,000 Goku (Post Kaioken x20): 3,000,000 Piccolo (+Gohan and Krillin's ki): 1,775,000 Spirit Bomb: 150,000,000 Freeza (Injured): 60,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku (Supressed): 120,000,000 Freeza (Full power): 120,000,000 and falling Freeza (Strain): 90,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku (Full power): 150,000,000 TRUNKS SAGA Vegeta: 3,200,000 Piccolo: 2,400,000 Gohan: 500,000 Tenshinhan: 200,000 Krillin: 150,000 Yamcha: 120,000 Chaotsu: 25,000 Future Trunks: 5,000,000 Mecha Freeza (10%): 24,000,000 SSJ Future Trunks: 250,000,000 Mecha Freeza (70%): 168,000,000 King Cold: 90,000,000 Goku: 6,000,000 SSJ Goku: 300,000,000 ANDROID SAGA Yamcha: 2,400,000 Goku: 15,000,000 Android 19: 50,000,000 SSJ Goku (Sick): 500,000,000 Android 19 (Kamehameha absorbed): 150,000,000 SSJ Goku (Heart attack): 40,000,000 and falling Goku (Dying): 15,000 Vegeta: 16,000,000 SSJ Vegeta (Supressed): 400,000,000 Android 19 (Vegeta's energy absorbed): 240,000,000 SSJ Vegeta Big Bang Attack (Supressed,energy drained): 372,000,000 Dr Gero: 75,000,000 Piccolo (Supressed): 25,000,000 Gohan: 7,500,000 Dr Gero (Piccolo's energy): 90,000,000 Piccolo (Full power): 250,000,000 Future Trunks: 7,500,000 SSJ Vegeta (Full power): 800,000,000 SSJ Future Trunks: 375,000,000 Android 17 (50%): 600,000,000 Tenshinhan: 10,000,000 Krillin: 3,000,000 Super Piccolo (Weighted): 1,000,000,000 Imperfect Cell: 600,000,000 Super Piccolo (Full power): 1,250,000,000 Android 17 (Full power): 1,200,000,000 Imperfect Cell (Bio-extract absorbed): 1,800,000,000 Android 16: 2,000,000,000 Semi-Perfect Cell: 3,000,000,000 Tenshinhan Shin Kikoho: 3,000,000,000 SSJ Vegeta (Post HTC): 4,000,000,000 Future Trunks (Post HTC): 75,000,000 Super Vegeta: 6,000,000,000 Semi-Perfect Cell (Full power): 3,750,000,000 SSJ Future Trunks: 3,750,000,000 Perfect Cell (Initial): 7,500,000,000 Super Vegeta Final Flash: 12,000,000,000 Super Trunks: 5,625,000,000 Ultra Trunks: 7,500,000,000 Buff Perfect Cell: 11,250,000,000 CELL GAMES Mr Satan: 22 MSSJ Goku (50%): 7,500,000,000 Perfect Cell (Warming up): 7,500,000,000 MSSJ Goku (Full power): 15,000,000,000 Perfect Cell (Serious): 18,000,000,000 MSSJ Goku Instant Kamehameha: 22,500,000,000 MSSJ Gohan: 16,000,000,000 Cell Jrs: 7,500,000,000 each SSJ Vegeta (Post 2nd HTC): 8,000,000,000 SSJ Future Trunks (Post 2nd HTC): 7,500,000,000 Piccolo (Post HTC): 6,250,000,000 Tenshinhan: 12,000,000 Krillin: 3,300,000 Yamcha: 2,620,000 Android 16: 2,000,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan (Enraged, Supressed): 80,000,000,000 Perfect Cell (Full power): 30,000,000,000 Perfect Cell Kamehameha: 40,000,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan Kamehameha (Supressed): 100,000,000,000 Buff Perfect Cell: 45,000,000,000 Semi-Perfect Cell (Tired and Injured): 1,500,000,000 SSJ Vegeta (Angry): 16,000,000,000 Super Perfect Cell: 60,000,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan (Injured, Supressed): 40,000,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan (Full power): 80,000,000,000 Super Perfect Cell Solar Kamehameha: 120,000,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan Kamehameha (Injured): 120,000,000,000 SPC Kamehameha (Distracted by the Z Warriors): 100,000,000,000 Father-son Kamehameha: 300,000,000,000 OTHER WORLD TOURNAMENT SAGA Goku: 360,000,000 Goku (SSJ Boost): 3,600,000,000 Other World fighters: 10,000 - 100,000,000 Olibu: 900,000,000 Pikkon (Weighted): 15,000,000,000 MSSJ Goku: 18,000,000,000 Pikkon (Full power): 22,500,000,000 Goku Super Kaioken x2: 36,000,000,000 BUU SAGA Gohan (Rusty): 150,000,000 Goten: 9,000,000 SSJ Goten: 450,000,000 MSSJ Gohan (Supressed): 750,000,000 Videl: 30 Trunks: 10,000,000 SSJ Trunks: 500,000,000 Yamcha (Rusty): 1,600,000 Goten (Post training): 27,000,000 Trunks (Post training): 30,000,000 SSJ Goten: 1,350,000,000 SSJ Trunks: 1,500,000,000 Krillin (Rusty): 2,000,000 Piccolo (Weighted): 28,000,000,000 Kaioshin (Supressed): 5,000,000,000 Videl (Post training): 30 Majin Spopovich: 45 MSSJ Gohan (Post training, enraged): 75,000,000,000 Kibito: 1,000,000,000 Gohan (Enraged): 1,500,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan (Enraged): 150,000,000,000 Majin Yamu: 50 Majin Pui Pui: 1,800,000 Vegeta: 1,600,000,000 Majin Yakon: 1,800,000,000 Goku: 2,000,000,000 MSSJ Goku: 100,000,000,000 Dabura (Supressed): 17,500,000,000 MSSJ Gohan: 15,000,000,000 Majin Vegeta: 200,000,000,000 SSJ2 Goku: 200,000,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan: 30,000,000,000 Fat Buu (Initial): 100,000,000,000 Dabura (Full power): 35,000,000,000 Kaioshin (Full power): 15,000,000,000 Majin Vegeta (Zenkai): 250,000,000,000 Fat Buu (Enraged): 300,000,000,000 Majin Vegeta Final Explosion: 375,000,000,000 Fat Buu (Post Vegeta): 500,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku (Supressed): 600,000,000,000 Gotenks: 2,850,000,000 SSJ Gotenks: 142,500,000,000 Fat Buu (Enraged): 1,000,000,000,000 Good Buu: 300,000,000,000 Evil Buu: 700,000,000,000 FUSION SAGA Dende: 200 Chi-Chi: 90 Yamcha: 1,600,000 Krillin: 2,000,000 Super Buu: 6,000,000,000,000 Piccolo (Weighted): 28,000,000,000 Goten and Trunks (Post HTC): 150,000,000 SSJ Gotenks: 750,000,000,000 SSJ3 Gotenks: 6,000,000,000,000 Gohan (Z Sword training): 9,000,000,000 Mystic Gohan: 9,000,000,000,000 Super Buutenks (+Piccolo): 12,035,000,000,000 Kibito Kai: 64,000,000,000 Tenshinhan: 250,000,000 Chaotsu: 1,000,000 Super Buuhan (+Piccolo +Kids): 15,035,300,000,000 Vegetto: 10,000,000,000,000 SSJ Vegetto (Supressed): 100,000,000,000,000 Super Buuhan (Enraged): 150,000,000,000,000 SSJ Vegeto (Serious): 500,000,000,000,000 Huge Buu: 12,000,000,000,000 Kid Buu: 600,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku: 600,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku (Full power): 800,000,000,000 SSJ2 Vegeta: 200,000,000,000 Good Buu: 300,000,000,000 Mr Satan: 22 Spirit Bomb: 1,500,000,000,000 Categoria:Posts de blog